Ice skating is a winter sport widely exercised throughout the world be it by using indoor facilities or by skating on frozen rivers, ponds and lakes. Because of the inherent danger connected with natural bodies of water it is highly desirable to have an artificial skating rink available for the family or the community which may be readily erected, provides a water depth sufficient for a smooth ice surface, and which may be easily disassembled with essentially no damage to the environment.
Certain references of interest have been found which deal with ice skating rinks, however, none provides the advantages of the instant invention. More specifically, these comments are in order:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,896 (Johnson) describes a portable skating rink consisting of a framework made from wooden beams bolted together and surrounding plastic sheeting the edges of which are upturned against such framework and held in place by additional beams bolted against the framework thus forming a pan capable of holding water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,596 (Skolout) teaches an ice skating rink including plastic sheeting which is placed over a surrounding wall and held in place with clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,418 (Vincent) discloses a mold for forming a layer of ice comprising essentially a flat bag which can be filled with water and once the water is frozen, the top layer of the bag is removed exposing the ice surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,049 (De Santo) is concerned with a skating rink surrounded by side elements or barriers against the inner wall of which is placed a plastic liner and fastened thereto by clips of various sizes and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,831 Landry) deals with a skating rink which is a one-piece design, namely, a sheet carrying at its outer ends water-impervious tubing which, when filled with water and frozen forms the outer walls of the rink.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,002 (Vickery) discloses an ice skating rink whose walls are formed by tubing containing water or foam, and a sheet draped over such tubing and held in place by clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,634 (Frye) teaches the use of rigid corrugated PVC or ABS tubing for forming the walls for an ice skating rink over which sheeting is placed and held to the tubing by clipping means.
None of the above references is believed to disclose, anticipate or make obvious the instant invention.